Ikuto's birthday present
by dark-fantassy
Summary: it's ikuto's birthday and amu is trying to buy him a nice present.will she manage to find it?


"Ikuto,,wake up this is a special day nyaa",Yoru screamed in Ikuto's ear.

"Oh Yoru,you're so woke me up when I was having a nice dream."

Ikuto's POV

What was happening?Why did Yoru said this day was a special one?Is there anything that I've forgotten?And he woke me up just when I was dreaming something about my little pink haired girl.

"Yoru,what's so special with this day?"

"You don't even remember?Today is your birthday Ikuto birthday nya!"

"Oh so that was it…today is my birthday…I have forgotten at all."

Ikuto's POV

Well yeah today was my birthday and I was such a fool to forget about it.I really can't believe another year have passed,but I must admit that year was one of the best years in my life…and all thanks to my little girl.I hope she will remember my birthday and come to see me.I haven't seen her for a while,but maybe she was busy with school or something else.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan wake bright day is waiting for you",Ran cheered.

"Ran, but it's Sunday and I don't wanna wake up now…maybe after 2 or 3 hours…"

Amu's POV

Omg omg it was already Sunday.I suddenly woke up when I realized that,but thanks to my absence of mind I fell down from my bed."

"Amu-chan,are you okey?" Su asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", Amu grinned. "Suu what time is it?Today is a special day and no way that I'm going to waste it."

"Oh well…it's just 11 o'clock."

"Whaatt??It's already 11?Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

" Amu-chan we tried,but you continued to say that you are tired and don't wanna wake up at all."

"Did I say all of these?I don't even today I have something to do so I need to hurry"

Amu's Pov

I couldn't believe that day had come and I have been waiting for it a was Ikuto's birthday ,the most adequate day to make him a present and cheer him up,but I haven't brought anything and I hope I'll find something nice for him in those hours that have remained.

I quickly went to the bathroom,brushed my teeth,washed my face and combed my pink I ate my breakfast and said to my parents.

"Mama, papa today I'll be gone for a while.I must buy a birthday presents for a friend of mine…"

"Is this friend a boy?"Papa asked nervously.

"Eh well…yes…hehe"

"Oh nooo…" He let a scream out of his mouth and almost fainted.

I grinned. "Papa are you alright?" Mama asked. "Amu is old enough to hang out with boys"

"Mama it's not like is just a friend who had helped me many times.I only want to thank him by buying a present for his 's all"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks Mama"

Amu's Pov

Omg I almost believed thay Papa wouldn't let me but thanks to Mama now I can spend all my day with Ikuto…That really sounds great.

I made for the mall in hope that I'll find something nice for Ikuto.I had seen lots of shops with sport articles ,but I remembered Ikuto wasn't interested in sports at all so I went to the were a lot of beautiful necklaces like the one Ikuto was wearing but they were a way too expenside for my budget.I went to the next store,but I didn't find nothing interesting neither here.

"Omg" I said while looking at my wrist watch.2 hours had already passed and I didn't found anything nice for Ikuto."

"Don't give up is still time" , Ran tried to cheer me up.

Amu's Pov

And suddenly a brilliant idea passed through my liked playing the violin,but the one he used to play was stolen by Easter and he couldn't get it back yet.

"Ran, Miki, Suu I know what to buy for Ikuto.I'll give him a new violin."

"A new violin?Isn't it too expensive?"

"Uhmm..I don't 's go to the shop with musical instruments and we'll see."

Amu's pov

When I arrived there I was really disappointed to find that I couldn't permit to buy a shop assistant treated me like I was a stupid little girl who didn't know anything.

"You must be don't have enough money even to buy a bow and you want to buy a violin?"

"So I can't buy a violin,can I?" I asked with a sad voice almost crying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you at again when you'll have enough money for this."

I left the shop with tears in my eyes and with my pocket money clenched in my right fist.

"Amu-chan you don't have to be 'll find another present for Ikuto."

"Oh no…we won't.I give up.I think I'll buy him some chocolates because I know he likes them a lot."

After that I went to the park and sat on a bench,looking for Ikuto to come.I have been waiting for him there for 3 hours ,but he didn't seem to be around.

Ikuto's pov

I know I was so rude making Amu wait so long .She was looking so sad that I thought it was my fault ,but later I discovered the reason why she was feeling upset.

"Is there anything that bothers you?"

"Ikuto…I've been waiting for were you?"

"Eh...I had something to do at Amu are you alright?You have cried,haven't you?"

"No no…not at all." She said this while trying to wipe the last tears that had come from her eyes.

"Amu,you know you can't lie to me.I know you better than anyone."

"Ikuto…I'm I'm so 's my fault that you birthday wasn't as you I tried to buy you a violin, but it was too expensive and I hadn't enough money."

She started to cry and Ikuto put his hand around her shoulders.

"Amu, what are you talking about?I've never asked you to buy me a violin."

"But I wanted to give you a special present and…these chocolates were all I could buy for you."

When he heard the word "chocolates" Ikuto smiled.

"Amu you remembered that I like means a lot for me."

"Oh…really?"

"Yes…you shouldn't be sad because you couldn't buy me a violin."

"But…maybe a new violin would make you happy."

"Amu do you really want to know what is making me happy?"

Amu stared at him for a few seconds then answered "If you can tell me…"

"You're the only person that make me here with you, eating these chocolates makes me feel the happiest boy in the world."

When she heard Ikuto's words Amu blushed never thought that Ikuto is going to say something like heart started to beat faster and her eyes widened.

"Oii…but wait a you trying to tease me again?"

"You really don't trust me,do you?"

"No…You should prove me that what you had said it's true."

"Hmm….I see…So you're playing though, but I can play like this too."

He grabbed Amu's head and kissed her on the her face turned redder than a tomato while Ikuto's lips were still stuck to hers.

After she broke the kiss she whispered in Ikuto's ear "Happy birthday Ikuto"

"Thanks 's the most wonderful birthday that I've ever had"


End file.
